This disclosure concerns reclosable packages. In particular, this disclosure describes methods of manufacturing reclosable packages using vertical form, fill, and seal techniques, and the packages made thereby.
Multitudes of consumable goods are available packaged in flexible packages such as plastic bags. Many goods that are not used completely when the package is initially opened rely on a zipper closure to reclose the package and keep the remaining contents fresh. Examples of consumable goods that are often packaged in resealable and reclosable packages, such as bags, with a zipper closure include potting soil, fertilizer, pet food, dog biscuits, vegetables, cereal, and many different foods edible by humans.
Form, fill, and seal technology is known in the packaging industry as a method to manufacture the resealable packages and to package the consumable goods within those resealable packages. Improvements in this type of manufacturing process, and the packages produced, are desirable.